ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2019
23:29-58 Brb 23:54-28 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-36 Back 23:57-34 Back 00:00-01 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:00-09 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-18 WELCOME BACK. 00:10-04 Thank youuuu 00:16-09 I THINK WE NEED GP TO BE HERE. 00:19-44 Yes 00:19-47 Yes we do 00:50-42 (Throws a Temmie at Solid) 00:54-21 (Throws a minifigure at Tw) 00:54-30 I don't know how to react to that, don't blame me. XD 00:55-50 (Catches the minifigure happily) 00:55-58 Yee 00:04-16 WELCOME BACK. 00:10-03 Thank youuuu 00:16-07 I THINK WE NEED GP TO BE HERE. 00:19-42 Yes 00:19-45 Yes we do 00:50-41 (Throws a Temmie at Solid) 00:54-19 (Throws a minifigure at Tw) 00:54-28 I don't know how to react to that, don't blame me. XD 00:55-48 (Catches the minifigure happily) 00:55-56 Yee 01:00-03 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:00-05 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-14 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:03-45 I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT TO CATCH THE TEMMIE. 01:06-52 0-0 01:06-58 YOU KILLED THE TEMMIE?! 01:09-56 WHAT?! 01:11-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:12-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:12-14 What... (ahem) Did I miss? 01:12-49 (Tem piles Gp) 01:12-55 I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED A TEMMIE. 01:13-01 NOTHING OTHER THAN THAT. 01:13-05 TW38 01:13-07 BAD TW38 01:13-11 ;-; 01:13-12 GET OFF MEH XD 01:13-18 (Gets off) 01:13-52 YAAAAYYYYY XD 01:13-59 How'd the live stream go? 01:14-04 It went good 01:14-22 I wasn't called but it doesn't matter XD 01:14-39 WHAT LIVE STREAM? 01:15-03 Oh XD 01:15-14 An Animal Jam live stream 01:15-16 @Solid It's animal jam related XD 01:15-24 I THOUGHT SO. 01:15-37 Tw38, how many times did ajhq come to their den? 01:15-49 Like 5 times 01:16-17 Oof 01:16-39 Rip, the one I was featured in, ajhq came to their den, like, one time XD 01:17-17 @Solid Ajhq is essentially the most famous person in the whole community, and everyone tries to get them to notice themselves XD 01:17-34 I yelled my username like 20 times 01:17-39 Even in the game 01:17-40 XD 01:17-58 You were just, like, "TW38" 01:18-02 I accidentally exited out tho 01:18-06 OOF 01:18-10 Mistakes were made 01:18-10 "NOTICE ME SENPAI". 01:18-16 Basical 01:18-20 Basically. 01:18-29 (Sings the IHasCupcqake song "Notice Me") 01:18-38 I mean, Julian2 could also fit that role, but-- 01:18-42 HE QUIT 01:18-43 Replace "school" with "youtube" 01:18-46 RIP KING BEAN 01:18-50 TW38 01:18-57 Yesh 01:19-04 PRESS F TO PAY YOIR RESPECTS TO OUR BEAN KING OWO 01:19-07 F 01:19-09 F 01:19-22 Solid's just like "What the heck-" 01:19-36 (Turns into spinnyboi) SENPAI. I AM ONE OF YOU'RE KIND 01:19-46 NOTICE MWH 01:19-50 PLS 01:20-10 I just noticed 01:20-14 Solid, I'm sorry you have to sit through this 01:20-19 @Tw38 wut 01:20-29 How can the ninja even get hurt 01:20-35 If they're LEGOs? 01:20-40 BOI 01:20-46 They are legit plastic 01:21-01 THEY'RE DESIGN MAKES THEM LOOK LIKE LEGOS IN THE SHOW 01:21-13 They ARE LEGOs tho XD 01:21-15 THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE ARE LEGOS IN THE SHOW 01:21-18 IN THE SHOW 01:21-27 THEY ARE BASICALLY NOT LEGO. 01:21-27 Its called "LEGO Ninjago" 01:21-40 So, they're legos, but not legos? 01:22-38 This is complicated 01:22-48 I MEAN, MINIFIGURES HAVE BEEN DEPICTED AS "REGULAR" HUMANS A LOT IN THE PAST. 01:23-22 THE LEOG PIRATES BOOKS, TIME CRUISERS COMICS, THE OCCASIONAL COMIC IN EARLY 90S MAGAZINES.. 01:23-32 Okay, one time, I showed my friend Ninjago 01:23-38 *LEGO 01:23-49 She took one look at the Preeminent and said: 01:23-57 "Are you sure this is LEGO?" 01:24-12 "Because THAT" 01:24-19 "Doesn't look like a LEGO." 01:25-34 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/frontbeast/pirates/collection_1.jpg 01:26-39 DAMMIT, I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE CALLING NINJAGO A, "LEGO SHOW", JUST CAUSE OF THE CHARAVTER DESIGNS. IT REALLY DOESN'T GET THE RESPECT IT DESERVES. 01:27-15 My classmates say that nobody cares about Ninjago 01:27-22 RANDOM PERSON: (SEES "LEGO" IN THE TITLE) NO DUDE THAT'S KID CRAP. 01:27-26 DAMMIT 01:27-35 They say that only 5 year olds like Ninjago 01:27-50 (Searches up Greenflame to see what it is) 01:27-59 YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, CLASSMATES? 01:28-03 BRING ME... SARAH, SO SHE CAN DESTROY THEM. THE HATES AND GREENFLAME ALIKE XD 01:28-14 OKAY 01:28-23 (Lloyd reacting to Greenflame) 01:28-28 Lloyd: ... 01:28-30 I JUST LIKE HOW YOUR VILLAIN'S NAME IS "SARAH". 01:28-35 Lloyd: MY EYES!!!!!!! 01:28-46 Lloyd: THEY'RE BURNING!!!! 01:28-51 WATCH ANY EPISDOE OF SEASON 8, DAMMIT-- HOWS THAT FOR A KID'S SHOW, HUH? 01:28-53 (Another reaction) 01:28-57 Lloyd: ... 01:29-06 Lloyd: Why do I even exist- 01:29-08 IT SOUNDS SO UNTHREATENING. 01:30-25 (Kai's reaction to Greenflame) 01:30-28 @Solid Yea, cause villains don't have to be outright evil, just cause of their name. If someone names they're kid, "Edgedarkness", it sounds evil, but it's blatantly evil. Now, the overlord's an expection, just has essentially the physical manesfation of evil, but-- 01:30-29 Kai:... 01:30-40 Kai: Burn this down. 01:31-22 NINJAGO SUMMARIZED: 01:31-22 ONE EPISODE TO SET UP PLOT 01:31-22 NINJA FIND OUT VILLAIN'S PLAN TO GAIN A PLUNDER OF ARTIFACTS. 01:31-22 NINJA LOSE ALL ARTIFACTS TO THE VILLAIN. 01:31-22 NINJA SOMEHOW DEFEAT THE VILLAIN WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND OR POWERUPS. 01:31-22 People don't like Undertale because of the cringy ships 01:31-43 People don't like Ninjago because its Lego. 01:32-08 PEOPLE DON'T LIKE SOLIDSTUD78 BECAUSE HE'S A LEGO NERD. 01:32-08 Those people will never know the joy of your favorite ships finally sailing 01:33-12 I once asked someone if they watched Ninjago. 01:33-20 they asked me if I had any friends 01:33-35 I just walked away because I was triggered 01:34-05 Anyone aliveeeeeee 01:34-13 I WOULD RATHER HAVE SOMEONE NOT WATCH NINJAGO BECAUSE OF ITS WRITING THAN JUST BECAUSE IT'S LEGO. 01:34-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:35-14 YES 01:35-41 Legit only two people in my class likes Ninjago 01:36-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:37-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:37-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:37-48 UGH, LUCKY 01:38-13 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 01:38-25 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:38-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:40-00 I need one freind irl who's a huge ninjago fan-- 01:40-06 PLEASE XD 01:40-26 What about the (Potential) Ninjago fan XD 01:43-23 Never got around to talking to her-- 01:44-30 Just walk up to her and ask if she likes Ninjago XD 01:44-41 (Realizing that Gp's on Summer Break) 01:44-44 Oh 01:44-47 Nevermind XD 01:45-45 XD 01:45-46 FIRST LUNA DISAPPEARED FROM VACATION!, NOW ZACH. 01:45-52 BOB TOO, I GUESS. 01:46-21 WELL, EVERYONE EXCEPT BROOKE AND KNOX. XD 01:46-29 XD 01:47-02 Okay, so this is funny 01:47-16 One day, I asked my friend if he knew what Greenflame was 01:47-25 Oh no XD 01:47-26 He said "No, but I ship it anyway." 01:47-30 Brb 01:47-35 I said: Its Kai x Lloyd." 01:47-38 He said: 01:47-43 "Kill it." 01:47-49 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD 01:49-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:49-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:50-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:51-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:56-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:03-43 I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT TO CATCH THE TEMMIE. 01:06-51 0-0 01:06-57 YOU KILLED THE TEMMIE?! 01:09-55 WHAT?! 01:11-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:11-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:12-13 What... (ahem) Did I miss? 01:12-48 (Tem piles Gp) 01:12-53 I ACCIDENTALLY KILLED A TEMMIE. 01:13-00 NOTHING OTHER THAN THAT. 01:13-03 TW38 01:13-06 BAD TW38 01:13-09 ;-; 01:13-11 GET OFF MEH XD 01:13-16 (Gets off) 01:13-51 YAAAAYYYYY XD 01:13-58 How'd the live stream go? 01:14-02 It went good 01:14-21 I wasn't called but it doesn't matter XD 01:14-37 WHAT LIVE STREAM? 01:15-01 Oh XD 01:15-13 An Animal Jam live stream 01:15-15 @Solid It's animal jam related XD 01:15-23 I THOUGHT SO. 01:15-36 Tw38, how many times did ajhq come to their den? 01:15-47 Like 5 times 01:16-16 Oof 01:16-37 Rip, the one I was featured in, ajhq came to their den, like, one time XD 01:17-15 @Solid Ajhq is essentially the most famous person in the whole community, and everyone tries to get them to notice themselves XD 01:17-33 I yelled my username like 20 times 01:17-37 Even in the game 01:17-38 XD 01:17-57 You were just, like, "TW38" 01:18-01 I accidentally exited out tho 01:18-04 OOF 01:18-08 Mistakes were made 01:18-09 "NOTICE ME SENPAI". 01:18-15 Basical 01:18-18 Basically. 01:18-27 (Sings the IHasCupcqake song "Notice Me") 01:18-37 I mean, Julian2 could also fit that role, but-- 01:18-40 HE QUIT 01:18-42 Replace "school" with "youtube" 01:18-45 RIP KING BEAN 01:18-49 TW38 01:18-56 Yesh 01:19-02 PRESS F TO PAY YOIR RESPECTS TO OUR BEAN KING OWO 01:19-06 F 01:19-08 F 01:19-20 Solid's just like "What the heck-" 01:19-34 (Turns into spinnyboi) SENPAI. I AM ONE OF YOU'RE KIND 01:19-44 NOTICE MWH 01:19-49 PLS 01:20-08 I just noticed 01:20-13 Solid, I'm sorry you have to sit through this 01:20-18 @Tw38 wut 01:20-28 How can the ninja even get hurt 01:20-33 If they're LEGOs? 01:20-38 BOI 01:20-45 They are legit plastic 01:20-59 THEY'RE DESIGN MAKES THEM LOOK LIKE LEGOS IN THE SHOW 01:21-12 They ARE LEGOs tho XD 01:21-14 THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE ARE LEGOS IN THE SHOW 01:21-17 IN THE SHOW 01:21-25 THEY ARE BASICALLY NOT LEGO. 01:21-25 Its called "LEGO Ninjago" 01:21-38 So, they're legos, but not legos? 01:22-36 This is complicated 01:22-47 I MEAN, MINIFIGURES HAVE BEEN DEPICTED AS "REGULAR" HUMANS A LOT IN THE PAST. 01:23-20 THE LEOG PIRATES BOOKS, TIME CRUISERS COMICS, THE OCCASIONAL COMIC IN EARLY 90S MAGAZINES.. 01:23-30 Okay, one time, I showed my friend Ninjago 01:23-36 *LEGO 01:23-48 She took one look at the Preeminent and said: 01:23-55 "Are you sure this is LEGO?" 01:24-10 "Because THAT" 01:24-18 "Doesn't look like a LEGO." 01:25-32 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/frontbeast/pirates/collection_1.jpg 01:26-37 DAMMIT, I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE CALLING NINJAGO A, "LEGO SHOW", JUST CAUSE OF THE CHARAVTER DESIGNS. IT REALLY DOESN'T GET THE RESPECT IT DESERVES. 01:27-14 My classmates say that nobody cares about Ninjago 01:27-21 RANDOM PERSON: (SEES "LEGO" IN THE TITLE) NO DUDE THAT'S KID CRAP. 01:27-24 DAMMIT 01:27-34 They say that only 5 year olds like Ninjago 01:27-49 (Searches up Greenflame to see what it is) 01:27-58 YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, CLASSMATES? 01:28-01 BRING ME... SARAH, SO SHE CAN DESTROY THEM. THE HATES AND GREENFLAME ALIKE XD 01:28-13 OKAY 01:28-22 (Lloyd reacting to Greenflame) 01:28-26 Lloyd: ... 01:28-29 I JUST LIKE HOW YOUR VILLAIN'S NAME IS "SARAH". 01:28-34 Lloyd: MY EYES!!!!!!! 01:28-44 Lloyd: THEY'RE BURNING!!!! 01:28-49 WATCH ANY EPISDOE OF SEASON 8, DAMMIT-- HOWS THAT FOR A KID'S SHOW, HUH? 01:28-51 (Another reaction) 01:28-56 Lloyd: ... 01:29-05 Lloyd: Why do I even exist- 01:29-06 IT SOUNDS SO UNTHREATENING. 01:30-23 (Kai's reaction to Greenflame) 01:30-26 @Solid Yea, cause villains don't have to be outright evil, just cause of their name. If someone names they're kid, "Edgedarkness", it sounds evil, but it's blatantly evil. Now, the overlord's an expection, just has essentially the physical manesfation of evil, but-- 01:30-27 Kai:... 01:30-39 Kai: Burn this down. 01:31-20 NINJAGO SUMMARIZED: 01:31-20 ONE EPISODE TO SET UP PLOT 01:31-20 NINJA FIND OUT VILLAIN'S PLAN TO GAIN A PLUNDER OF ARTIFACTS. 01:31-20 NINJA LOSE ALL ARTIFACTS TO THE VILLAIN. 01:31-20 NINJA SOMEHOW DEFEAT THE VILLAIN WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND OR POWERUPS. 01:31-20 People don't like Undertale because of the cringy ships 01:31-42 People don't like Ninjago because its Lego. 01:32-06 PEOPLE DON'T LIKE SOLIDSTUD78 BECAUSE HE'S A LEGO NERD. 01:32-06 Those people will never know the joy of your favorite ships finally sailing 01:33-10 I once asked someone if they watched Ninjago. 01:33-18 they asked me if I had any friends 01:33-33 I just walked away because I was triggered 01:34-03 Anyone aliveeeeeee 01:34-12 I WOULD RATHER HAVE SOMEONE NOT WATCH NINJAGO BECAUSE OF ITS WRITING THAN JUST BECAUSE IT'S LEGO. 01:34-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:35-12 YES 01:35-40 Legit only two people in my class likes Ninjago 01:36-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:36-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:36-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:37-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:37-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:38-24 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:38-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:39-59 I need one freind irl who's a huge ninjago fan-- 01:40-04 PLEASE XD 01:40-25 What about the (Potential) Ninjago fan XD 01:43-22 Never got around to talking to her-- 01:44-29 Just walk up to her and ask if she likes Ninjago XD 01:44-39 (Realizing that Gp's on Summer Break) 01:44-42 Oh 01:44-46 Nevermind XD 01:45-43 XD 01:45-44 FIRST LUNA DISAPPEARED FROM VACATION!, NOW ZACH. 01:45-51 BOB TOO, I GUESS. 01:46-19 WELL, EVERYONE EXCEPT BROOKE AND KNOX. XD 01:46-27 XD 01:47-00 Okay, so this is funny 01:47-14 One day, I asked my friend if he knew what Greenflame was 01:47-24 Oh no XD 01:47-25 He said "No, but I ship it anyway." 01:47-28 Brb 01:47-33 I said: Its Kai x Lloyd." 01:47-36 He said: 01:47-41 "Kill it." 01:47-48 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD 01:49-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:49-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:50-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:50-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:51-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:56-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:00-07 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:00-08 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 03:24-45 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:39-36 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:40-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:46-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:29-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:29-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~